


Goosebumps 2 Haunted Halloween Part 1

by Nocvelchick316



Category: Goosebumps (2015), movies - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Kidnapping, Mom - Freeform, Monsters, Terrorized, daughter - Freeform, haunted, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocvelchick316/pseuds/Nocvelchick316
Summary: a 14-year-old girl and her 17-year-old brother must rescue their mom from a Demonic Ventriloquist Dummy that is about to terrorized their town.
Kudos: 1





	1. Goosebumps Haunted Halloween Part 1

On a Clear Sunny Day in a town called Iron Falls, on that day a 5'5', light brown hair, light hazel eyes, wearing underwear, bra, shorts, shirt, socks, shoes, 14-year-old girl named Kelly Parker was walking down the sidewalk in a shaded, gated, tree-line neighborhood, She looked at the leaves turning color and falling to the ground, Until she saw her 5'10', light brown hair, green eyes, wearing under-wear, shorts, socks, shoes, 16-year-old boyfriend named John Berk, He was talking to some other boys, until He saw Kelly walking toward them, he said good-bye to the other boys, as the other boys left, until Kelly was standing in front of him, they hugged and kissed each-other on each-other's lips. 

"So Kelly, are you going to Steve's Halloween Party Tonight?", John asked as he looked at her. 

"Oh Yes, I hope you'll be there too", Kelly answered. 

"I Will Be, Well I better Go", John said as they parted ways. 

Kelly continued walking on the sidewalk, until she stopped and looked at an old house, she walked through a brick wall doorway that surrounded the old house, she walked up the stone sidewalk steps, on the front porch sidewalk, up the creaky and moaning front porch steps, across the creaky front porch, she looked through the window and looked inside, she opened an old screened storm door, until it fell from it's hinges, that made Kelly jumped a little, she opened an old front door, she peeked her head in the front door and looked around, she saw an old foyer that had an old coat rack, she walked inside the old house, and walked through the foyer, she noticed a dining room that had a dining room table and chairs, a china cabinet that had old china dishes in it, she saw an old staircase that lead up-stairs, that had maroon colored carpet on it, she saw an old kitchen that had a fridge, a stove, a sink, the electric didn't work, She saw an old living room that had an old couch that was in the middle of two end tables, a chair, old pictures on the wall.

Suddenly Kelly was surprised when she saw an old black book that was sitting on the old chair, She picked up the old black book, she blew the dust off of it, and was surprised to find out that it was an unpublished goosebumps book called Haunted Halloween Part 1, and it was written by R.L Stein. She noticed a card was sticking out in the middle of the pages of the unpublished goosebumps book, She took it out and was trying to find a name, until she noticed some strange words were written on the card, she started reading the incantation on the card. 

"Karru, Marri, Odonna, Loma, Molonu, Karrano", Kelly said as she recite the Incantation. 

She was shocked after reading the incantation, She put the card back in the book, and put the book in her book-bag, Until she looked and was surprised to see a Ventriloquist Dummy, sitting on the chair, he was dressed in a suit and tie, a white handkerchief was tucked in his suit pocket, he also had black painted hair, and brown glass eyes, She Picked Him Up and was Looking at him. 

"maybe a Ventriloquist must've lived here, and moved away, leave you behind", Kelly said not knowing that her hand was in an opening behind his suit and started moving his mouth. 

"Yeah, I'm here all alone, No-one to talk too, No-one to be with, will you take me home?", Kelly asked as she mimicked the Ventriloquist Dummy.

"Oh Yes, I'm sure my Mom won't mind, and I know my brother would Love You", Kelly answered as she put the Ventriloquist Dummy in her book-bag.

She picked it up, walked out of the old house, and continued walking to her house, about an hour later Kelly arrived at the house, she walked inside the foyer, and placed her book-bag on the floor, she walked into the kitchen hoping that her mom was there, She was surprised that her mom wasn't in the kitchen, she found a note that was written by her mom. 

"Gone to the grocery store to buy some groceries, be back soon, mom", the note said.

Kelly sighed to herself, she picked up her book-bag and was relieved that the Ventriloquist dummy was still in the book-bag, Kelly walked up the stairs, down the hallway, past her 17-year-old brother's bedroom, and into her bedroom that had a bed, a night-stand, a dresser-drawer, she took the ventriloquist dummy out of the book-bag and found out from the back of his suit that his name was Slappy, Kelly placed him down on a chair that was sitting in the corner of the bedroom. 

"OK, I'm going to do some homework, you sit there, and make yourself at home", Kelly said as she walked over to her bed, She started doing her homework. 

Another hour later Kelly heard the car drive up on the driveway in front of the house, she got up from the bed, walked over to the up-stairs window, she looked outside and saw her mom getting out of the car, Kelly walked past her bed, and out of the bedroom door, down the hallway, until after Kelly left the bedroom, Slappy came alive, he got off of the chair, started walking toward the up-stairs window, he looked out of the window and saw Kelly's 5'9', Shoulder length long blonde hair that was up in High Bear Buns, blue eyes, wearing underwear, bra, shorts, shirt, 53-year-old mom named Kathy Parker, she was giving Kelly some bag of Groceries from the trunk of the dark blue 4-door Pontiac Car, While Kelly was putting them inside the house and in the kitchen, Slappy was watching the way Kathy's body moved and curved, He started making a plan for her to be with him, forevet.

About an hour later Kelly's 5'11', short brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing under-wear, shorts, shirt, 17-year-old brother named Tyler Walton walked inside the house.

"Mom, I'm Home", Tyler said. 

"Hi Honey, I'm making dinner right now, We're having Chicken Nuggets, Mac and Cheese", Kathy replied from the kitchen.

"All Right Mom", Tyler said as he walked up the stairs. 

He saw his sister Kelly waiting for him in the hallway. 

"Kelly, what are you doing?", Tyler asked as he looked at her. 

"Tyler, I have something to show you", Kelly answered as she took him by the hand. 

She took him inside her bedroom, they were standing in front of Slappy, he was still sitting in the chair, Tyler was surprised to see him. 

"Where did he come from?", Tyler asked as he looked at Kelly. 

"Well I'll Tell You", Kelly answered. 

She started explaining to Tyler about how she found an old black book that was an unpublished Goosebumps Book called Haunted Halloween Part 1, and the card with some strange writing on it, and how she found the ventriloquist dummy, and found out that his name was Slappy, and she took him home, while Tyler was listening to her and didn't interrupt her.

"Have you told Mom about him?", Tyler asked. 

"No, I haven't told Mom about Him", Kelly answered. 

"Well You should tell her, or she'll get mad", Tyler said. 

"I'll Tell Her, but I'll have to wait, because I'm going to a Halloween Party with My Boyfriend John Berk", Kelly replied. 

"What, Now Mom is Really going to Flip her Lid, when She finds out that you're going out past Curfew", Travis said. 

"Well You're Not going to tell Her aren't You?", Kelly asked. 

"Don't worry I won't, Oh By the way, can I see that book", Travis answered. 

"All Right, here", Kelly said as she gave him the book. 

Travis looked at the black book and was surprised to find out that the Arthur was R.L Stein, he had heard about him and did a book report about him too. 

"Kelly, do you know who the Arthur of this unpublished book belongs to?", Travis asked as he looked at Kelly. 

"No, I don't", Kelly answered. 

"This is R.L Stein's Unpublished Book Goosebumps Haunted Halloween Part 1, I remember doing some research on him on my book report and I've found out something strange, there had been reports of scary monsters coming alive and terrorizing a couple of towns, including a demonic ventriloquist dummy, like our friend over there", Travis said. 

"Oh I see", Kelly replied. 

"Also before R.L Stein could have this book published, it mysteriously disappeared, and it was about a Demonic Dummy that needed one thing, and that was a beautiful woman to be his bride", Travis said. 

"Oh I see", Kelly replied until they heard their mom from down the stairs. 

"Kelly, Travis, Dinner's Ready", Kathy said from down the stairs. 

Kelly and Travis walked out of the bedroom, down the hallway, down the stairs, they sat down at the table with their mom, prayer was said, they started eating dinner. 

"Mom, there's a Dance at school and I was wondering if I could go there?", Kelly asked. 

"Oh That's Fine, just be back home before curfew", Kathy answered. 

"All Right Mom", Kelly said as she continued eating dinner. 

"Mom, I'm going to sleep over at Brandon's House", Travis said. 

"Good, Just don't do nothing crazy", Kathy replied. 

"I won't Mom", Travis said as they continued eating dinner. 

Not knowing that Slappy was watching them from an air vent, he was looking at Kathy, he started making plans for her, about an hour later, Kelly, Travis, and Kathy went to bed, that night Slappy came alive, he got off from the chair, walked out of Kelly's bedroom, down the hallway, down the stairs, he walked out of the house, down the sidewalk, he went to an old warehouse far from iron falls, he decided to bring Goosebumps Monsters come alive again, He started reciting the incantation. 

"Karru, Marri, Odonna, Loma, Molanu, Karrano", Slappy said as he recited the incantation and continued repeating it. 

Suddenly Every Single Goosebumps Monsters, Witches, Werewolves, and other Nightmarish Monsters came alive, including a Giant Huge Spider, They all saw Slappy looking at all of them, they all got down on their knees and bowed to him, except the Giant Huge Spider, it bowed it's head, Slappy was pleased about it. 

"My Friends, Our Hour Has Come, Now Is the Time to Attack and Terrorized This Town, Now Go and Terrorized The People Of This Town", Slappy said as the Goosebumps Monsters started cheering and howling. 

They all rushed off, except for the Giant Huge Spider, Slappy stopped it and wanted to have a word with it. 

"Hold On there Big Fella, I've got a Job for you to do, I want you to get Her and Bring Her to me", Slappy said as he showed the Giant Huge Spider as he was speaking to it. 

The Giant Huge Spider started walking Toward the Walton house, While Slappy was watching them go off on their missions.


	2. Monsters On The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly is Furious that her boyfriend John Berk had Dumped Her, Travis is surprised that His Friend Brandon had called off the Sleepover. Kelly and Travis Realized that Their Mom is in Danger after Finding Out that Slappy is after their Mom to be His Bride, The Goosebumps Monsters are on the Attack, Kelly and Travis started Fight them Off, Until They see Their Mom Being Kidnapped When a Giant Huge Spider Carried their Mom Away.

The Next Night Kelly was at the Halloween Party with other Teenage Boys and Girls, she started talking to some of the other girls, drinking punch, and eating Halloween Cookies, She started looking for her boyfriend John Berk, she started looking for him everywhere, Until she was surprised to see him with another girl, they were getting Intimate with Each-Other, Until John Saw Her Standing in the doorway. 

"Oh, Kelly, I didn't see you there", John said as he looked at her. 

"Oh I See, Well I'm not impressed", Kelly replied as she started walking off. 

John told the other girl that he would be right back, he rushed off after Kelly and caught up with her.

"Kelly, what's your problem?", John asked as Kelly pulled his arm and took him to another bedroom. 

"for Starters You're About to Cause a Scene, and My Problem Is You, You didn't Tell Me that you were with another Girl", Kelly answered as she looked at him with a snarled voice. 

"Well, I waited for you, and You didn't show up", John said. 

"Well I should've told you that My Mom doesn't like Me staying out after Curfew", Kelly replied. 

"Oh Great, So Now You're Just being Scared of your Mom, That's It, Kelly Walton, We are Through", John said. 

"Fine By Me, I'll be going Home, Good-Bye", Kelly replied as she walked out of the house in a big huff.

Meanwhile Travis arrived at His Best Friend Brandon's House, He was surprised to see Brandon standing outside the front door of the house, and was upset. 

"Hey Brandon, what's wrong?", Travis asked. 

"It's My Parents, They found out that there's going to be underage drinking and They called the sleepover off", Brandon answered. 

"Oh, I see, well I better Go Home, Bye", Travis said as he started walking away from the house.

Meanwhile back at the Walton House, Kathy was sitting on the couch, she was waiting for Kelly and Travis to return home, She got up from the couch, she was wearing underwear, shorts, shirt, she got up from the couch, walked over to the front door, She put on her Shoes, She opened the front door of the house, walked across the front porch, down the front porch steps, on the front porch sidewalk, she looked up and down the sidewalk, she started shivering in the cold, She put her arms around herself. 

"Oh where are they", Kathy said to herself.

not knowing that something big was sneaking up behind her, over the house, until Kathy slowly turned around and looked up,

Meanwhile Travis was walking on the sidewalk toward the house, until he saw his upset sister standing on the sidewalk.

"Kelly, is something wrong?", Travis asked until Kelly looked at him. 

"John Dumped Me", Kelly answered. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry",Travis said. 

Suddenly they heard a sound of clattering that made them both jumped, they rushed over and was surprised to they hid themselves in the shadows, and was surprised to see a werewolf picking through the trash that was scattered on the ground. 

"what is that?", Travis asked in a low whisper.

"I don't know", Kelly answered in a low whisper. 

Suddenly they saw the werewolf run off, they quickly hide themselves so they won't be seen by the werewolf, until it was gone, Until Kelly Thought Of Something. 

"Travis, do you still have the book?", Kelly asked as she looked at him. 

"Yeah It's Right Here", Travis answered as he gave Kelly the unpublished Goosebumps Book Haunted Halloween Part 1. 

Kelly opened the book and started looking at the pages, until she found something incredible. 

"It was nearly Halloween in the Town, but The Demonic Ventriloquist Dummy wanted something or someone in his life", Kelly said as she read the page that she found. 

"Well what is it?", Travis asked as he looked at her. 

"Just keep quiet and let me read, He wanted a beautiful woman to become His Bride and His wife", Kelly answered as she continued reading the book. 

"Oh No, what happens next?", Travis asked. 

"That's It, This is an unfinished page", Kelly answered. 

"Wait a minute, Slappy wanted a beautiful woman to be his Bride and his wife, Right?", Travis asked. 

"Yes, that's Right", Kelly answered. 

"You don't think he might be after", Travis said until He and Kelly both looked at each-other and realized something. 

"MOM!!!", Kelly and Travis said in unison.

They started running as fast as they can to their house, By The Time Kelly and Travis Arrived, They were surprised to find that the Goosebumps Monsters were on the attack, they were chasing and terrorizing everyone, Suddenly They saw their Mom, Kathy was wrapped up in a white spiderweb cocoon.

"Oh No, Mom, We Have to Save her", Kelly said. 

"OK, Let's Go", Travis replied as they started rushing toward their Mom.

But They were stopped by a horde of Goosebumps Monster, Travis quickly took the book out and gave it to Kelly, She Opened the Book and the Goosebumps Monsters went Inside the Book, until a white ghost came flying down and grabbed the book, Kelly Jumped up and Grabbed the white ghost, as it started flying in the air, with the unpublished Goosebumps book in it's mouth, and taking Kelly with it, Until Travis grabbed his sisters Legs, and was holding on to a lamppost with his legs, and was hanging on for dear life, until Kelly lost her grip and fell on the ground as the White Ghost flew off.

"Kelly, are you all right?", Travis asked as he looked at her. 

"I'm all right, I just couldn't hold on any longer, I think that Ghost took the book", Kelly answered until Someone or Something caught Travis's attention.

Kelly started looking at where Travis was looking at, They saw the Giant Huge Spider crawling above the house, it grabbed their Mom Kathy that was still trapped in the white cocoon with it's two hands, it started carrying her away, to the old warehouse far from iron falls.

"Oh No, Travis, what are we going to do now?", Kelly asked as she looked at him. 

"I don't know what to do, the book was stolen, and Mom has been taken away", Travis answered. 

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance", a voice said until Kelly and Travis looked at the person that was approaching them. 

"Excuse me, but who are you?", Kelly asked as she looked at him. 

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, My name is R.L Stein", The man answered. 

"I think we need to get in the house and talk", Travis said as they walked inside the house.

Meanwhile at the old warehouse far from Iron Falls, Kathy woke up, until she started looking all around her, she realized that she was in the old warehouse, She was even more surprised to find that she was bound and gagged in a chair, she started struggling, until something or someone started approaching her, She looked and was shocked to see Slappy standing on her lap and was looking at her.

"Hello, My Future Bride", Slappy said as he looked at her. 

Kathy looked at him with a stunned look on her face. 

"Oh what's the matter, can't talk, well I'll fix that, Onarrak, Unolom, Amol, Annodo, Irram, Urrak", Slappy said as he started chanting the Incantation.


End file.
